Echo
by Amechez
Summary: Takes place after Love Like You, Please read that fic first! Morty and everyone else has come back from a hellish state of mind. One huge downfall: Morty's pregnant with an alien baby. And, Veronica's looking for him. Worst of all, a disease has spread to Earth. It's up to both Rick and Morty to fix this, but is it even possible or will this be the end of this duo?


_**AN: And we back! Hey guys! The sequel be going up!**_

 _ **This chapter is heavily inspired by guess what: Closer by fucking The Chainsmokers and Here Jaden Smith remix!**_

 _ **I'm also trying a new style of writing where there's some future and some of the present time in the same chapter. The future will be after the chapter name so you know where the hell it is.**_

 _ **Also, there is some violence and nudity. The violence references an Undertale comic called The Lab that had Sans and Papyrus as the sons of W.D. Gaster (or Wing Ding as people have called him) who does experiments on them before he slips into the Void. I've become Undertale trash. Help me plz.**_

 _ **I know with the prequel that I over exaggerated a bit on the warnings, but this one has some really gross crap in here. Like blood, gore, nudity, sexual abuse and stuff like that. So I will know when shit gets real and gross.**_

 _ **It's bout to get fuckn' crazy up in this piece! Get ready…. Set…. Let's go!**_

* * *

Chapter One:

Waking Up Screaming

* * *

Summer was restrained to a lab table. She couldn't move. Morty was on the opposite side of her restrained to the table as well.

Morty saw a drill and a metal object beside him. He heard Victoria and Veronica walk into the room.

Veronica picked up the drill and the metal plate. She drilled the metal plate into his left hand without giving him any anesthetics, resulting in horrific screaming.

Victoria walked over to Summer. She held one of the pictures that one of them dropped. "My mom is making a huge mistake. She shouldn't do this. But I can't stop her."

Morty's hand bled. Veronica injected him with a serum to stop the bleeding. "You may be a Sanchez, but I need you alive."

Summer was next and she knew it.

* * *

Several Months Earlier...

Rick and Morty were running from hell knows who. "Jesus Christ! Th-These assholes be pissed the hell o-off!"

"N-No fucking kidding! Th-They've been pissed at me for ever now!" Morty hid behind a wall with Rick. "Come on Summer. Pick the hell up!"

"What happened?" Summer was tagging the damn wall right then. She wanted to smoke, but she could light the damn can on fire.

"Get the hell down here now!" Morty shot one of the damn bitches that tried to attack Rick.

Rick had a gun up against his chest. "We have to wait till Summer gets here. For the time being, I think it would be easier to fight."

They killed half of them before Summer got there. "Finally you get here! We've been fighting while you take your damn sweet time!"

"Move. I got an idea." Summer took out a cigarette and the spray paint bottle. She blew the rest of them.

"Nice. Let's go before the cops come. I'm n-not gonna get arrested again." Morty flicked a green box at the floor.

A motorcycle came out of it. "Holy shit! What did you do?"

"Get the hell on now. I'll explain later!" Rick sat behind Summer when they got on the motorcycle.

Morty had his and Rick's ass' buckled and kept Summer's without a seat belt. "Holy crap!"

He got closer to a wall and opened a portal. He skid in the garage and Summer fell on her ass.

"Damn. It's f-fucking twelve midnight. I think you two should go to bed. It's b-been a long day." Rick got both of them out of the room.

Rick, Summer, and Morty went to their rooms. They all passed out.

Morty woke up to cramps. "Ahhh! Jesus Christ!" He clamped his leg as he went to the bathroom.

He realized something when he went to use the bathroom: He had no fucking penis. And he had fucking boobs.

Rick was already down stairs in the garage. "Rick! I don't have a body part and I have some new ones!"

He looked up. The first thing he noticed was his boobs. "F-Follow me."

Morty followed Rick into the sub lab. "I know this is gonna sound gr-gross, but…. I need y-you to get naked and g-get on the lab table. I just need to figure o-out what the hell happened."

Morty did as he was told and sat on the cold table. He saw a pillow behind him. "Lay here. I n-need to put you under for a while. I-I'm not gonna risk having you scream a-and somehow hurt you."

Rick put an IV in Morty's right arm. He made sure that he had a something to breathe with. (He wasn't a doctor, but he knew what the hell he was doing.) " _Okay. Count backwards from ten. Nine.. Eight… S-Seven…. S-S-Six….._ " He passed out.

Rick decided to put an oxygen mask on Morty for as long as he was under. "Oookay. What the hell is wrong with you?" He x-rayed his uterus to see what was really going on. It showed a fertilized egg that was dormant, until now.

Everything else was fine. Rick poked Morty's right breast to see if it was tender. Morty tried to hit him, but failed.

"Okay, t-this makes sense now. He's fucking pregnant w-with Ericka's damn kid." Rick took the IV out, and substituted it for a different one.

It took around two hours for Morty to get up. He couldn't see very well but could remember where he was before. Rick was sitting right next to him like what happened when they were back at the base.

"Hey, g-glad to see you awake. I have g-good news and bad news. Which one do you w-want to hear first?" Rick knew but really wanted to hear Morty speak right now.

"Good n-news." Morty tried to get up but couldn't. He didn't have restraints or chains, but he still needed to try and get his nerves to cooperate.

"So…. Your body is fine. For the t-time being, you'll have b-boobs like your sister and a uterus. Speaking of a uterus, the bad news is that you are pr-pregnant with an alien baby." Rick was used to giving news like this since the last person in the house had this problem.

"Uhhhh! What the hell? So I have a fucking baby in me?! Why the hell didn't she tell me this!" Morty's legs were closed so his lady junk wasn't hanging out.

"Eri would've told you before you two had…. She didn't did she?" Rick had his arms crossed.

Morty made an uncomfortable expression. "How long had that been in me?! Why?!"

"How old are you now? I mean it was fu-fucking three years ago!" Rick was kind of pissed. He didn't know what the hell to do. And that was fucking rare.

He looked at the floor instead of looking at Rick. "Listen, W-We'll make it through th-this. We always do. Remember."

Morty looked up at Rick and smirked. "Rick and Morty forever…. Hundred years."

Rick helped him off the table and gave him his cloths plus two extra things. "What the hell is this?"

"That is a bra. You h-have to wear it u-until you have the b-baAAURRPPBby. You don't see Summer without her sh-shit on, do you?" Rick watched Morty fail to put it on.

"Here. Let me h-help you with that." He went behind Morty and stretched the back a bit.

He got both ends and clipped the backs together. "It doesn't h-hurt does it? I'm asking since you need to be comfortable."

"I-I would've told you if I wasn't comfortable. Believe me." Morty felt weird having a bunch of clothing on. He was used to wearing an undershirt, long-sleeved shirt, and a lab coat.

He looked down at his feet which he could barely see anyways. His boobs were really big and he couldn't see past them. "This is weird. How the hell do girls see their feet with these mother fuckers right here? Or have- Holy shit!"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose when Morty started to poke his ass. "I'm fucking sexy!"

"Secret world of girls right here." He pointed right to Morty like he was the star of a fucking TV show.

He did the splits halfway down and started to hurt. "Don't do that. I-It hurts more since you're pr-pregnant. Let's go back up stairs."

Rick helped him up from his current position and walked to the elevator. Morty followed behind him. "We're n-not gonna tell mom, right?"

"A-Are you fucking kidding?! If me or you t-tell her shHUURRPPEe'd get pissed at you, then me, and b-back to you. And that is n-not my shot of whiskey." He pressed the ground level button and took out his flask.

" _Just like dad… But not the same species…. Aw Jeez.._ " Morty already knew it was gonna be a tough couple months.

* * *

 _ **AN: I meant to post this before a couple of months ago. Whoops!**_

 _ **Reasons why some of any chapters might not come out on time:**_

 _ **I started school**_

 _ **I have other things going on**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **3\. I'm really busy this year**_

 _ **So if any chapters don't come out on time, those are the reasons why.**_

 _ **Also, for anyone who is reading my Babysitter fic or this one, you can PM me. I won't judge you since some of you guys might have really good things to say or something like that.**_

 _ **Anyways…. Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


End file.
